pravns valentins day
by st3v.j0bs
Summary: pravin haz a baad valentins day, but den he mets ratrity nd dey daet nd go on adventurs. Originally written by pegusases1818, who died and became st3v.j0bs. First published in October 2013.
1. Capter 1 the brekup

One day pravin was chilin out undr a tree then sudenly rd came alon and said "hey' and pravin said "hey' and he loked at her baset of floers. "wats in thos" said pravin "oh theyr for som1 special ;)' said rd. "are they for me" said pravin "yes" said rd. rd then gav the flower to pravin who then smeld the flowers. "ew they smell gros" "hahahahahaha" sad rd. "y u do this rd u my gf" said pravin "becuz ur dumb lol" said rd. she then flew away to mak out wit som othr stupid bronie. "nao my valentin's day is runned" said pravin with ters runin down his faic.


	2. Chaptr 2 the rapping

pinki pi was bouncin alon wen she saw pravin cryin a river. Swimin up the river she said "pravin wats rong" and pravin said" rd dumpd me :'(' "oh im sorry" said pinki. Il throw a parti" said pinkie. "nonononononono" said pravin as pinki rapd him. "stop" screemd pravin "no" sad pinki. "oh it fels so god" said pinkaei. Sudenly rarity showd up at sugarcube corner and saved pravin. "oh what is yur nam oh yea thnks for savin me" "ur welcom" said rarity. "ogm wanna go out" siad pravin "okie ur hot" sida rarity


	3. Chsptre 3 the fist datte

pravin put on a bow tei cuz bow ties r cul nd raity ptu on the dres she wor to the gala. Her dress is the bst sinc she is best poni cuz shes a marshmallow lol. So they go to the movie teter where they r shown fallout equestria (I kno its a fic and not a movy okay) n at te end they huged each oter godby and pravin vame bak to his box hole wher he livd (since hes por) and said "that was a gud dait" nd slept wit his pet joey (cuz joey has a ratata rite and now hes a pet lololololol)


	4. Chapta 4 adventur ho

aftr the thirdd date rarity was tird and said to pravin on the fifth date "lets go on an adventur' said rarity. Okay" said pravin. They prepard in the nite wich included cloths deodorant (cause ponies are smelly ew) a towle sleeping bags tnets cndoms (for wen they get bord) appels frm appeljaks appel orcherd bubel gum a ios7 tothbushes swaag (fr emgencies) two pencels and thats it. They set off in the mrning est. a new chpter has begunn!


	5. Chper 5 to the eest

"once upon a time in the magicl lnd of equestira rarity and pravin wer redy to go on der adventr. They set of to the est at dawn (the name of my oc) and dawn (my oc whos wite and blak har) pointed dem est to som tresur includin a gem that enhances hapiness. So tey set of and walked for 78 mils and stoped at a restin plac and placed a tent. Wile tey wer sleping a snak krept uip and told rarity "he hats u he hats u" rarity wok up an siad "no he dosnt hes my bf" the snak said "wat to know wat happen to his last gf she left him cuz he was dumnb. And he dumb enof to hat a grl lik u." rarity said "wel il ask him" and she said "pravin am I dumb" "no bby im not im smryt I get staight as all the time becuz I cheet wich meens im smart" said pravin "lol okay" said rarity and she turned to the snak and said "c" the snak crawled awai and lived hapily ever afyer wit hisn snak wife. Menwile rarity and pravin went pak to sleep.


	6. CPAtah 6 mor travlin

"rarity an pravin wok up in the mornin "wow that was a weird dreem" said pravin "ikr" said rarity they got up and paked up and had oranges. Then the y begna travpelong(my frnd was distractin me sory) to the est and then tey ran into the manticore but the manticor remweberd rarity and huggtd her and gave pravin a lick "ew I dont like liks" said pravin "get used to it" said the manticre. Then they wnt onward with the manticor as their steed ande then they went bak to slep on the manticor by plantin a tent on the manitcooor. Then they had a drem abot bein close tl the gem and ratrity wom up just to mak sur thety wer close but no they wer stil 4 chapters awai(get it lol)


	7. Chrepter 7 batel tim

"on the forth day rarity pravin and the manticor were travelin alon the road to the est wehen sudenky they wer atacked by bandit ponis "we want yiur gold" said the bandits "but were ponies shouldnt we be a little nice?" said pravin "no" said the badits and the badits ataked the manticor and the manticor ataked back and he only got a few scratches and took denm al out with ONLY ON SWIP "WOW PONis ar week" said pravin with a evil smil DUNDUNDUN and then they continud on and rarity piggy baked on pravin and it was cuuuuute as her marshmelow face cudled pravin's pony face and it almst mad him droip his blak clases and his purpl neklace and his wite cape.(i just designed the pony in pony maker 3 okay)


	8. Chapepa 8 the next dat

"th next dai rariyu anonced that she was preggos (didnt want to include explicit detals rarty mad babbys last nite but wit hoo DUNDUNDUN) and pravin and the manticor congratulatted rarity but pravin nad the manticore didnt reember makin babies but said "oh well" an they continud on their adventur. (quick note to ferd I hat u ferd u kep powning me on LoL u nolief lol :))


	9. Chepter 9 the return of ponki pi

"wile the tri o wer traveljin est they ran into pinki pi. "oh no" said pravin "not again" and pinki sad "redy for anothr party boy it ws fun lst time ;)" an rarity stod on the way nd sd "lev the fathr alon" an then pravin remembrd makin babs wit rarity last nite. So they stod togethr nd pinki ataked but he bandits returnd back from the ded and they wer good naw nd they assasinated pinki on the back cuz they r actuly asasin ponies. "thank you asasin creed" said rarity pravin and the manticor" ur welcom rip pinkie" sad ezio pony "rip" dey all siad. Pravin siged at the end of the day. Now der ws no mor ponki to rap him an he sletp next to rarity an got a god nights slep.


	10. Chuptur 10 the end of the jorney

(it has ben 4 chaptrs nao redy for the end of the adventur (not the fimfiction)) so they com to the end of the jorny at the end of the cav nd tat de end is the gem dat increses hapines. As they wer walkin der was a indini jones trap and the mantor dived nd protecded rarity and pravin frm the flyin spieks and dide. "oh no not the manticor" said pravin "this al my fult if I was dumb I wuld have not falen for rarity" said pravin "but its not ur fult im preggos nd wel be hapy in the end now rip manticor" said rarity "rip" said pravin. So dey went up the gem nd took it. "nao or bby wil be hapy" sad rarity "yay" said pravin nd den dey kised on the manticors body nd buried the mantiocr wer he was died. Dey den went bak to ponyvil


	11. cHrepta 11 bak in ponyvill

"so rarity nd pravin rod bak to ponyvil in a pegasus carage cuz dey wer held prisonr by the templ nd they rod bak to ponyviel. Wen dey got of the cariage rd saw dem nd said "oh lok hos bak the dumb 1 lol" nd rarity sad "wel now im preggos nd hes a fader nao unlk u bich" pravin said "yea famiry :d" nd he got on his nees nd sad "rarity wil u mary me on valentiins day" "yesyseyseyseyseyseyseysy" sad raity. (wedin is 10 monhts from nao) ndden she sad lets go to flutershys cotage to tel her the god news" "pravin said yes"" nd dey went of to flutershys colege


	12. Chwptr 12 flutersys cotege

" so pravin and his lov rarity went to flutershys colege to tel her that deyr getting redy! But wen they went inside (cuz the dor was unloked) dey fond the corpses of ded bby bunis non of dem had a head nd flutershy went up to dem nd said "hello" "rarity wats with ur colege" said pravin "its nasty" said rarity "oh itts just my collection" said flutershy "want to be aprt of it" nd den she rapped a ded bby buny rite dere. So pravin tok out his indin bow he collected on the trip nd shot fluterhsy rite der nd the bby buny cam bak to lief nd ssad "ogm thak u u sved my lif nd my ass9lol)" "ur welcom bby buny" said pravin "ogm hes my herro" said rarity nd al the baby bunies cam bak to lief nd dey troted along.


	13. CHAPTTTTTTER 13 de bad chaptr

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"im not guna rite anythin her cuz dis is the bad luk chaptr. I wnt to liv nd find a specul sompony som day nd I dont wana write anythin cuz 13 is a bad numbr I also wnt rite in chaptr 666 ehtr 333*2 and ya also dont critizis my oc kyle hes a man pony not a grandma poni ogm stop loking over my shulder/p 


	14. Chepepeter 14 bak agian

"(Don't Worry Guys I Fixed My Spelling) So Rarity Went To Her Home With Pravin And Showed Him Her Home Because. (nvm spelings for frreks) "u like it pravin" sasid rarity "oh yes" said pravin nd dey jade out rite der it was so beautifull den sweaty belle came in nd siad "what r u doing" pravin and rarity both said "go away sweaty belle no1 likes u" and sweaty bell went away nd kild herself but no1 cars becuz shes a bad poni. It dosnt mater cuz previn and rarity wer hapy!


	15. Chiptar 15 news from the est

"so rarty and pravin wer livin hapily in her hous makin dreses nd preparing for the bby. "bby I wondr wats goin on in the est" said pravin. Sudenly ezio pony came back nd told dem abot how the manticor cam bak nd choked on the dirt that rarity nd pravin buried him with nd rarity and pravin siad "oh no we kiled the manticor" den the manticor showed up as a zombie manticor and said "i want to have reveng on u now for levin me u ponis r week" "maybe ishouldnt have shot flutershy' said pravin denthe manticor tok a swip then twilit sperkle came nd telported rarty nd pravin to her trehouse. "u need to get out of her rarity n pravin" said tiwlit. "okay lets go to canterlot celstia wil protect us" said pravin. "okay sweaty" said raritay. Spik den sent a leter to celstia to teleport dem to camelot. Den dey telepotred to camelot.


	16. Chipert 16 welcom to camterlot

"so dey aperd in canterlot in a blu flas nd pravin said "yey wer in canterlot" bad news is the manticor used his tail (which is lik a unicorns horn) to telport to canterlot as wel! So a bunch of guards show up nd tey tri to fite the matnicor but remembr the ponis are week so the manticor kild dem all IN ONE SWIP and rarty nd pravin got scerd. Sudenly fluttrsy returnd from the grave nd she beheded the zombi manticor nd kild its sol nd rapped it nd cam bak to bein ded. Now lots of guards a manticor nd a flutershy lie ded in the grund. Pravin nd Rarity den had smexis with a condm rite ther on the manticor. It was so sxy. Sudenly frnkie showd up nd he siad "hi pravin y u like doctor ho it terble show" "becuz it is for smarts lik me." said pravin. Den doktor hooves showd up nd bich slapd frnkie poni for hating doctor ho. "yea u desrve it frnkie!" siad rarity. Afder dat pravin shot frnkie with his bow nd said "les get out of her" nd dey telported somwer els cuz remembr rarity is a unicrn!


	17. Crater 17 vist to zecora

"rarty nd pravin telprted into the EVER FORREST den stan folowd them cuz everyon can teleport wit potoins! stan said "okay I luv doktor ho now can I jion u on yur adventur?" "sure" said pravin "okay" said rarity" yes" said dawn. Stan pravin nd rarity al turnd to dawn (MY OC) nd said "dawn wut r u doin here" "im a alicorn okay I can do wat I want okay I dont falow orders nd im independnt nd I stab myself okay nd I hate my parents okay nd I rite fanictions okay?" said dwan. "watevs I think we shuld use our emergency swag" said stan "how do u know dat we hav emergny swaaaag?" said pravin "becuz of my magicl emo powrs!" said stan. Wile dey wer walking along the path dey ran into zecora zecora told them about an evil lrge creture that they maey enconter. Then they wet along the path!


	18. Cahpther 18 clifton monster ataks!

"So thy wer walkin down the verfre forest to get out of eqestia cuz it was to dangerous pravin rarity stan and dawn wer walkin alon wen sudenly tey fond themiselvs goin in a circl! Wil stan was loking throo a map rarity screemd so load at the signt of a monster. "its the monster zecora warnd us about!" said rarity. Pravin loked at the monstr nd recoild at the hidios site. It was clifton the giant! He was so fat lik in irl nd he rard! "rararara im clifton im fat lolol" said clifton. "oh no not clifton" said dawn. "ill sav yhe dey! Wit my alicorn pwers!"said dawn. But befor she culd get her arcane magic redyt she got kilded by cliftons club! "oh no" said pravin. Sudenly stan used his emo powrs! His blk hiar nd his vmpir skin powrs nd made clifton skiny. Skiny clifton then screemd nd he melted cuz he couldnt liv without his fat body cuz he isnt a big boy anymore hahahaha u deservd it clifton u jerk!


	19. Cfrefter 19 on wit the story

so they ate clfitons ded body for diner nd went to be don a tent. Den pravin has a dreem about rd. rd said "y r u dreaming abut me ur goin to mary rarity im sory pravin I want to mary u 2" and pravin wok up to se rd watchin them "how did u escape ponyvills destruction rd" said ravin "i flew" said rd "im sory I ws a jerk im loyal nao se my new jewery" said rd "yes" said pravin. Den rarity wok up nd said "hi rd ho talkin to my bf which is ur old bf who lovd u until u bork up with him cuz u thot he was dumb" "oh im sad cuz I was hapy" said rd "okay" said rarity then san woke up nd said "wat ru guis doin" then he saw rd nd said "ogm that rainbew wuld work greet with my blck nd wite!" nd he aked rd out! Rd siad yes cuz the last bronie she datd was dum.


	20. Chakta 20 aniversary

its ben a wek sence I workd on dis ficton nd I alredy hav 20 hapters! Id lik to thnk ferd stan mark mommy daddy my grama god papa my brothrs my cousins my othr cousins ms cherilee celstia luna nd my oc Dawn!


	21. Chektkt 21 asasin ponis r evil nao

yep. U HERD ME THEYR EVIL NAO CUZ THEY R ASASINS! So dey wer gon along the evrfree forst wen sudnely asasin ponis showd up. Rarity said :hi" and ezio pony sid "hi wer evil now cuz of luna" "wut" said rd nd stan who wer makin out in the corner. "u herd me" siad ezoi. "asassssin ponis attak!" scermed ezio! The asasin ponis chrged at rd first cuz rd si strong nd dey shot her nd bet her nd asasinated her multipl tims. Stan said "nooo not my only gf!" nd dide wit rd. sudenyl dawn (who they shuld hav tekken out first) did magics nd made ice knives which stabed all the asasin ponis. Then dey went on ther way.


	22. Choipte 22 out of equtis

so dey wer walkin along nd pravin nd rarity said "ogm we lost stan nd rd what wil we do nao" nd dawn siad "wel im the supreme king/quen of this on world! We cn go der!" so they went to kerictopia wer dey wer greted by the asistant unicron namd riely "hi cn I tak ur bags I cn tak ur bags and giv dem to the gurds wo wil giv dem to danw!" nd pravin said "yes" so they went up to the castle nd had an ogry! After the orgry they went to slep in beds mad of ice (since kerictopia is mad of ice!) which was warm cuz of the cod:ghosts bed (cuz I luv ghosts but it hasnt com out yet I wana pwn nobs now ogm activison) nd dey went to slep nd had a orgy in der slep wit stan nd rd stil alive.


	23. Cugter 23 evil frm the north

so dey wer havin fun splashin in the ice wen sudenly a pony that looked like pravin walkd up to pravin. "hi" siad pravin "hi" said pravin clone. "who r u" said pravin "im a changlin dat is wite" said pravin clone. Then pravin clone turnd into a wite nd red changlin! "wer is dawn I must warn her of the attak oyea my nam is sord: siad sord. "hes ovr ther tryin to plai cal of duty gosts" said pravin "oh okay" said sord. Sord then walkd ovr to dawn wile he was playin call of duty gohts nd backstabed him DUNDUNDUN "oh no: said dreem stan "i cnt get out of rarty's dreem ndhelp!"menwile rarity was dremnig about her new bby her new bby wuz gona be so ciut!" anyways the shield for kerictopia wuz lowrd nd pravin has to use a potion to run awai with rarity nd left dawns ded body in kerictopia rip kerictopia rip


	24. Codter 24 new adventur

so they wer grabin som hot cocoa in hofington nd they wer talkin "ogm baby wil be in 9 months from nao!: siad rarity wil drinkn cocoa "yea" said pravin "we shuld get suplies for the baby we shuld go on anotr adventur!" siad pravin "but ho wil leed us dawn dide!" said pravin nd spik cam out of nower ndan said "i know wer to get u bby suplis! Thers a dragonss cav up to the nort est." said spik. "lol okay yolo" said rarity. Noa they paked new thigs. They paked a map deodrnt a bandena flashlights cod ghosts an xbox an alarm clok a buildin maker (cuz tents wer so 20 Codters ago) emergency yolo swaag nd instragram nd tats it!


	25. Chazter 25 adventjur begns agin!

so they wer walkin ot of hofington wit spik to go to the dragons cav to get babby suplies! (incas u forgot) pravin ws ridin on rarity alog the way nd sudenly tey cam upon a clif edgu. "oh noe not a clif edge!: said spik "its ok il us my wite cape as a parashute!" said pravin. So they floted down nd contnud on ther jorney. Whil tey wer takin a brake eeting apeljak's appels (damn son they r the best appels) wen sudenly an angery duog cam along talkin abot how skydoesmeincraft wuz so genius that tey shuld include him! Pravin rarity nd spik al walked up to duog nd pravin said "yo homi hows It ben" nd duog said "o u kno im jus weering my fed wil [layin miencraft on my tree tousand dolla desktop cuz im a nowlief." nd walked alon. Spik didnt lik duog so he burnded him wit dragon fir, witch gav duog HAUNTIN BURNS that burnd him for the rest of his lif! Nao tey contindud along the nort est nd rarity cheked the map and her prety blu eyes that sprkled lik sunsin chekd wer tey wer goin nd still had 124 mils (5 chazters yeay!)


	26. Chilpter 26 destoying the skool

the nex day pravin and rarity wer talkin befor spik wok up. "what r we guna do next" said pravin "well wer guna visit skool cuz its in or path!." siad rarity. "lol ok lets gooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said pravin. So tey wok spik up cuz he sleps soo cuet nd went alog the path. 24 mils in tey ran into the skool. Tey went insid nd fond a lot of hapy kids ogm hapy kids stop playin meincraft u losrs lol u ned to becom a dark hert lik mee! spik didnt lik tis eethr cuz hes a bro nd he tok the skool in his arms nd trew it at brice. "oh fuk" said brice. Ten brice(my anoiong brothr) dided! noa te path is cleer nd rarity pravin nd spik contiued on their jorny!


	27. Choptor 27 walkin the path

nao we r guna tak a breek frm al the action! pravin said "wat do u tink or bby wil be bby a boy or a gril I hop its both so I cn hav fun wit it at nite ;)" rarity said "o idk mabe itl be a gril I wnt a gril to ply wit s sweaty belle!" pravin said "watever maks u happy hony. Spik then said "ogm twite never tald me how is ur bby maddd?" rarty said "ogm lok it up on goggle u idot." pravin said "wikpeda is a gret site for loking up how to cheet in skool us tat u litle dragn bby ten ul fend out tat u dont exist in the reel wrld lool!" spik sasid ":(" nd tey contindud on teir way.


	28. Chiptur 28 swaag comptetin!

Nao spik wus cryin rarty wus polshing hr horn nd pravin wuz chekin out his purpl neklace wen sudenly tey went up to a steet nd on it wer a hole bunch of stupid keds. The keds wer havin a swag compeiion nd saw pravin nd said "ogm hey u u wana swag comptition to the deth?" pravin sadi "lol ok yolo" nd tey went up to the judge. "yo sup fahs" said camerun "helo swaag mastr" said pravin. Swag mastr camerun said "let the swaag compttn begiin!" so nao pravin nd ther best sswag boi wer doin difernt poses yet pravin's wuz the handomst nd the swagiest and he one! "yay go pravin my luv" said rarity. "aw man he culd hav dide!" saijd spik. Pravin then lafed wen his competetor wuz beheded. "i am the swagiest in the land eksept for camerun the swag mastr cuz of my blak glases my wite cap nd my purpl necklac nothin wil defet mee!" said pravin. Pravin won a neew sord tat wuz supr blak nd too handed lik the on from sord art onlin! After the swag compeptitn pravni rarity nd spik went on to the nort est wit teir new sord. Pravin loked at his sord nd bow nd said "i hav so many swagy op weps!"


	29. Chabter 29 pravns god cndm!

so tey wer runin alon wen tey ran into the manticor ho cam bak aliv agin! "oh no how did he find us" said pravin. "i fond u by heerin abot the swag comptetitn u 1" said the manticor. "so I cam bak aliv agin." said manticore! The manticor used his unicorn tael to telport pravins weps away nd pravin rarty nd spik said "oh noo" the manticor said "hahahahahaha wat do u hav nao pravin u canot defet me" pravin said "yes mabe not me" ten he puld ot a cndom "but tis wil fix ur mistak lol" said pravin. "oh nooo lub Is my only weekness! !" said manticor. Pravin ten blew up the cndom nd slapd the manticor wit the cndm so hrd it left A CNDOM SCAR on the manticors faca. "noooooo not prtecton!"said mannticor! Manticor ten ran away bak to camelot to be ded agin. "yay pravin my hero!" said rarity. Rarity nd pravin then usd the cndom usd to kil the manticor rite ther nd it was so actiony nd spik said "ogm wat r u doin twilite dndt told me abot tis il go ahed nd join in" rarty threw spik of of her nd gav him a broken leg wich pravin heald with his magicl neckace!


	30. Chuqtur 30 the end of the bbby adventur!

so tey went to the dragons cav wich suposedly had al the bby suplis rarity and pravin neded. Te dragons cav wuz dark but spik lited a few torchs nd pravins sord cuz the sord loked badasss wen its on fire. Nao tey skup up by the dragon ho wuz carin for a bby dragon nd kild it. Ten tey reelized tat the dragon baby had the talk nd loked exatly lik spik! So tey kild spik nd caled the new bby dragon spik. Nao tey got all the bby suplis nd returndd hom in hofington cuz the dragon bby had wigs!


	31. Chijtir 31 welcom bak to hofing ton

so they flew bak to hofington nd wet to pony bobs (cuz every town has a donut pony lik in camelot ters pony joee) wit extra spikles. The new spik wnt bak hom to twilit. "rarty lets buy a nic hos wit our dragons gold" said pravin "okay" said rarity. Tey then puchased a manson! The manson was 8000 ft tall nd wuz so beautiful ter was ross on al of the windows! rarity luvd tis nd tey sold raritys dres shop wit sweaty belle still ded in it. Nao tey livd in a nic manson nd pravin placd his sord on a pdoum. Wil tey wer decortating rarity fel down nd siad "huf huf huf" pravin said "ogm rarity wuts rong" "MY BABIS COMIN OUET! HUF HUF HUF HUF HUF HUF HUF HUF" said rarity. "o no y is it nao has it rly ben 12 months?!" said pravin "yes huf huf huf" said rarity. So pravin telportd rarity to the hospitl nd a bby alicorn cam out! "OGM ITS AN ALICORN" said pravin (n alicorn has no gendr so we cal it a "jhe and juf") "it loks lik dawn remembr" said rarity wit teers in her iyes. "yes lets nam it tender mist or tender for short!" said pravin "ok lol" said rarity nd tey kisd baby tender rite ter nd it wuz cute. "oyea we ned to mary" said pravin "rite" said rarity


	32. Chedtop 32 maraige!

So tey went to the marriag ponys nd said tey wnted to get mardid. The wedin ponys gav tem a beuatifl polishd moonrok rign for eech of tem nd scheduld the weding to be on valentins day. So it arvivd nd peepl wer talkin abot it. Al of eqestia cam to the weeding, wich wuz mor important tan al othr weddengs! it wuz held in the camelot caslte wich wuz so beautiful. Twight wuz ther, wit replacment spik, nd ther wuz the manticor ezio nd the asasin ponis rd nd stan ponki pi sord reel spik joey nd his rattata appeljak nd appelblom dawn zecora flutershy the hedless bby bunis ferd kyle camerun swaag mastr and his swaag studnts clifton the giant celstia nd luna ms cherilee my prents stev sweaty belle all the gurds brice duog the mian charctr from cod ghosts nd thats it. "i now prononce u colt nd mar" said the pastor. Everyon cherd wen rarity nd pravin kised.


	33. Capter 33 end

One day pravin was chilin out undr a tree then sudenly rarity came alon and said "hey' and pravin said "hey' and he loked at her baset of floers. "wats in thos" said pravin "oh theyr for som1 special ;)' said rarity. "are they for me" said pravin "yes" said rarity. rarity then gav the flower to pravin who then smeld the flowers. "wow they smelld gewd!" said pravin "hapy valentins day pravin" said rarity wit a smil "hapy valentins day rarity my luv my lif my hony" said pravin. Litel did tey know tat in the flowers wuz bby tendr mist ho wuz 6 months old. Tender gav a wink nd jhe was soo cut in his basket. Pravin smelld tender howevr nd puld juf out of the baset of floers. At the end of the day pravin rarity and tender all stared at the sunset sitting on a bench wile eeting chokolate in front of the lak in fornt of teir manson wit hofington in the bakround. Wen he wuz in bed pravin smild.


End file.
